Dragon Rage
by shad0w118
Summary: A war lasting for generations.Will the current heirs to throne of the battling kingdom of Oz and Sank ever find the solution to bring peace and end the war...This might get taken off as its a bit explicit. Read warnings 1st before going through the story
1. Teaser

Title: Dragon Rage  
Author: shad0w118  
Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.  
Pairing: 2+1, 3+4,

Rating: R  
Category: AU, Magic,  
Warnings: non- consented sex, blood, gore, torture,

Notes: This is suppose to be a one-shot. But I just feel like posting up this part, which acts as a teaser. Tell me in the review if you want more

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff. This is a yaoi fic contains R rated stuff and m/m relationships. Dun like then dun read.

'SWOOH…'

'CRACK'

'BOOM'

'ROAR'

'ARGH….'

"HEERO WATCH OUT"

The warning came too late, Heero was in the middle of preparing to throw a levin bolt at the enemy when he felt the pain of the tail spikes of Deathscythe tore into his right shoulder. His levin bolt charge fire astray as he lost control on it. The maniacal laughter was heard from the rider of the black dragon at his successful attack on the Crown Prince of Sank. Deathscythe the black dragon's rider was the Crown Prince of Oz, Prince Duo. Sank and Oz had been at war for 150 years for a cause no one can remember. The war was only continued by each generation of heirs as the original Kings of both kingdoms who started the war has long deceased only leaving a will of pain and suffering to its people and heirs for the war continued to prolonged.

Unable to continue the battle with such a wound until it is tended to, Heero tried to guide his white dragon, Wing back to the castle. Blood was flowing freely from the shoulder wound he suffered from the poisonous tail spikes of Deathscythe. The color was also turning into a dark shade of red almost black because of the poison. His vision was getting clouded and dark. It must be the poison and the loss of blood contributing to this. Fighting to stay conscious Heero weave in and out and from in between the battle trying to return to the castle flanked by his friend and guard Wufei who tried to warn him earlier and a few soldiers covering his retreat. Heero had his left hand pressing on this shoulder wound and only his weak right hand on the reins of his dragon. It was just another 30 feet from the landing platform when Heero slump forward as he finally loss consciousness.

A series of events happened after that, a green dragon shot up from below followed closely by a black dragon heading straight for the unprotected underside of the white dragon. As the green ram the white, causing it to balk, throwing its unconscious rider off his back, who was caught in the claws of the black a second later. Then both dragons retreated off with their captured prisoner. The soldiers tried to prevent it but were not prepared for the surprise attack that came from below. They scramble to chase after the fleeing duo but not daring to fire levin bolts at them in fear of hitting their prince. Off the distance a horn was blown signaling to the Oz troops to fallback, they now had the upper hand in the war by capturing the Prince of Sank. Before this, the war was a stalemate.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Dragon Rage

Author: shad0w118

Archive, Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: 2+1, 3+4,

Rating: R

Category: AU, Magic,

Warnings: rape, non-consented sex, blood, gore, torture, angst

Notes: This fic is not kind to Heero at all. He is tortured, raped, manipulated, brainwashed. WARNING: If you can't stand this then don't read. Really it's going to be horrible.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff. This is a yaoi fic contains R rated stuff and m/m relationships. Dun like then dun read.

'SWOOH…'

'CRACK'

'BOOM'

'ROAR'

'ARGH….'

"HEERO WATCH OUT"

The warning came too late, Heero was in the middle of preparing to throw a levin bolt at the enemy when he felt the pain of the tail spikes of Deathscythe tore into his right shoulder. His levin bolt charge fire astray as he lost control on it. The maniacal laughter was heard from the rider of the black dragon at his successful attack on the Crown Prince of Sank. Deathscythe the black dragon's rider was the Crown Prince of Oz, Prince Duo. Sank and Oz had been at war for 1500 years for a cause no one can remember. The war was only continued by each generation of heirs as the original Kings of both kingdoms who started the war has long deceased only leaving a will of pain and suffering to its people and heirs for the war continued to prolonged.

Unable to continue the battle with such a wound until it is tended to, Heero tried to guide his white dragon, Wing back to the castle. Blood was flowing freely from the shoulder wound he suffered from the poisonous tail spikes of Deathscythe. The color was also turning into a dark shade of red almost black because of the poison. His vision was getting clouded and dark. It must be the poison and the loss of blood contributing to this. Fighting to stay conscious Heero weave in and out and from in between the battle trying to return to the castle flanked by his friend and guard Wufei who tried to warn him earlier and a few soldiers covering his retreat. Heero had his left hand pressing on this shoulder wound and only his weak right hand on the reins of his dragon. It was just another 30 feet from the landing platform when Heero slump forward as he finally loss consciousness.

A series of events happened after that, a green dragon shot up from below followed closely by a black dragon heading straight for the unprotected underside of the white dragon. As the green ram the white, causing it to balk, throwing its unconscious rider off his back, who was caught in the claws of the black a second later. Then both dragons retreated off with their captured prisoner. The soldiers tried to prevent it but were not prepared for the surprise attack that came from below. They scramble to chase after the fleeing duo but not daring to fire levin bolts at them in fear of hitting their prince. Off the distance a horn was blown signaling to the Oz troops to fallback, they now had the upper hand in the war by capturing the Prince of Sank. Before this, the war was a stalemate.

Sank Palace Throne Room

King Zechs was in the middle of a strategy discussion with his ministers and generals when a page rushed in to deliver the news.

"My King, the prince has been captured."

"WHAT? WHEN? HOW?" Zechs bellowed as he stood up from his throne. "How did that happen? Heero is too good a fighter to be captured that easily."

"The Prince was injured when Deathscythe creep up and attacked from behind. The dragons tail spikes caught the prince's shoulders. His highness was on his way back to the castle to tend to the wound flanked by some guard when this time Heavyarms and Deathscythe caught them by surprise from the underside. Wing bucked an unconscious prince off her back unintentionally. Deathscythe caught out falling prince and then flew off." The soldier relates the events to the King.

"Heero is unconscious?"

"Yes, my king. The poison…"

"Poison what poison."

"from Deathscythe's tail spike, Sire."

" What are you still doing here then. Deploy a rescue team at once." Zechs thundered. And get Tallgeese ready. I'm going after my son." With that the King stride out of the throne room to prepare for battle.

"But my king ……" The ministers and generals broke in to a frenzy panic to organize the sudden events and the announcement of their king going out to battle.

In the sky

"Looks like we have company, my prince" the rider of the green dragon announced.

Prince Duo look back and saw a beautiful white Dragon following them off the distance. The faithful companion which refuse to leave her master that was currently grasped within Deathscythe's claws.

"I think she will make a fine mate for my Deathscythe. Don't you agree Trowa?"

"She is a beauty, my lord."

"Cut it out with the my lord and my prince shit Trowa. How many times must I tell you, call me Duo. That s my name you know. Not my lord or my prince."

"Would you like to have her then Duo." Trowa enquired instead.

"Yea, she'll be a good deal, don't you agree Scythe." Duo asked his dragon.

"I'll arrange for it then my lord." Trowa informed his prince.

Not long after that sounds of shouts, yells, cries of pain and a loud shriek from the dragon echo through the air. After a strenuous effort, the soldiers finally managed to rope the neck of the dragon and muzzle its snout. A few minutes later, the captured white dragon was brought up closer to Duo for inspection. Indeed she was a beautiful creature, her scales were snow white with a perfect shine to it while the wing membranes were dedicate and well cared for. Her master must take very good care of her. She indeed will be well matched with his Scythe. The white dragon suddenly let out a wail as she spot her master in Scythe's grasp. She struggled against the ropes to get to her unconscious master. She called out to him but not getting any response.

OZ kingdom

At reaching the caverns, Deathscythe flung its captive to the cavern grounds and let him roll as Scythe landed further in front from the unconscious prisoner. Prince Duo dismount and pat his dragon's snout for a battle well fought. He then proceeded to the captured white dragon that was still struggling against its bonds.

"Be careful I don't want her harmed. Tie her down properly and take care of her." Duo issued his command as he stare at the white beauty.

"My prince" a soldier called from behind as he kneel to show respect.

"What is it?"

"What shall we do with the prisoner?"

"What do we do with prisoners?"

"Throw them in to the dungeons, my prince."

"Then why are you asking me? Just throw him in the dungeons like all the rest."

"But sire, he's the Sank Prince." The soldier exclaim.

"So?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"…. I understand sire." The soldier bow and then retreated.

Duo returned his attention back to the white dragon. He was making plans for her with his Scythe. Scythe had come over to soothe the white dragon, he was wooing her as well. Duo was glad that his Scythe approve of his selection for him. It seems Scythe was taken with the white dragon as well. He will have to ask the prisoner of the name of the dragon. Once given a name, a dragon will never answer to another. It will be a hard task to persuade the dragon to switch its allegiance to him though. Dragons are very faithful creatures, they almost never switch their allegiance unless their master are unkind and mistreat them otherwise they will stay faithful even though their master dies. If the master dies some dragons will slowly meet its end, as they will refuse anyone's care for them. And those who tries to gain their allegiance may end up with many nasty burns or injuries.

"Prince Duo, your father wishes to see you."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Oz Throne room

"Duo, well done my son. You may have just won the war for us." King Treize got up from his throne and hug his son.

"I was only doing my duty father. By winning this war, we will finally have peace."

"Where is the Sank prince now?"

"I sent him to the dungeon."

"The dungeon?" the king raise an eyebrow at the answer. "Duo, he is still royalty even though he is a prisoner. Royalty must be treat with a certain level of hospitality. When we win the war, Sank's people will never submit to out rule if they knew we mistreated their prince during the war. They will think of us as tyrants and they will rebel. We must show them that we are benevolent rulers."

"I will arrange proper alternatives then father. If there is nothing else, I would like to take leave to rest father."

"Of course, you must be tired after a gruesome battle."

Duo bow then turn to leave the throne room. He headed to his room to take a long hot bath to sooth his sore muscles, thinking to only deal with the Sank prince when he was done.

Dungeons

"Hey, Alex want to have some fun with the prisoner? He's an eye-candy ya k'no." The soldier hauling the unconscious prince called out to his partner as he dump his burden to the ground of the cell.

"Yea, sure why not. Never did taste royalty before. I heard he's a prince." The soldier named Alex squat down and turn the prisoner to lie on his back. "And he is really an eye-candy" his eyed the prisoner's body up and down lustfully.

"Tie his hands up first, just incase he wakes up and cause trouble." The first soldier told Alex.

As Alex tie up the hands, the other soldier was unbuckling his pants. Once he was done he bent down and rip the black pants and shirt on the prisoner open while letting Alex unbuckle his pants. He then flipped the prisoner to lie on his stomach and shove three digits of his fingers into the pucker entrance. Only with a few thrust, he withdrew the fingers and place his aching arousal at the entrance.

"Hey, Muller how come you get to be first? I want to be first." Alex complained.

"Wait your turn. You can go next." Muller spread the cheeks and nudge his hard arousal to the pucker little hole.

"I suggested this. I should get to go first" Alex shove Muller hard to get him away from the prisoner.

The soldiers got into a fight on who was going to go first that they did not notice the prisoner moaning softly as he regained consciousness. With his back aching and his head spinning, Heero came to consciousness with voices of people shouting at each other. He could feel the hard ground below him, which puzzled him. The last thing he remembered was that he was on Wing's back returning to the castle. The rest was blank to him. Using his tied hands to push himself off the ground he could see with a fuzzy sight two men fighting over something. The loud voices were hurting his hearing and his head was spinning that he could not catch what were they arguing about. However when both men turn to face him, he knew he was in trouble.

"Hey! He's up. Now look what you've done. He's going to fight now. I thought this was going to be an easy lay." Muller exclaimed.

"How the hell I know he'd wake up so fast."

"Ok let's not argue. You can have his first. It doesn't matter as long as I get him in the end. I'll even help you hold him down." Muller offered to Alex.

"Ok I help you hold him when its your turn then." Alex agreed.

Both men then advance on a still dazed and weakened Heero. With Muller roughly pushing Heero back to the ground and holding him down. Heero tried to fight off the two men but he was still weakened from the poison which had his head spinning and unable to focus and body that wouldn't obey his command. Alex got into position and thrust in hard.

"Arghhhhhhhh………."

Alex just with drew and thrust back in hard quickly building up a rhythm to bring himself to his peak of pleasure not caring if he tore the person's insides. Muller while holding the prisoner down and watching got impossibly hard forced the prisoners mouth open and fucked it. Heero gagged when one of the men shove his dick into his mouth and fucked his mouth. He tried to push the men off, a futile attempt. Flinging his arms around trying to dislodge the man fucking his mouth only to have is head slammed to the ground hard for his effort.

"Urghhhhhh…….." his cries of pain were muffled with the dick thrusting in and out of his mouth.

His head was being slammed again and again on the ground with the force of the thrusting. A particularly forceful thrust finally cracked open his skull as his head collided with a rock. Blood sleep out of the wound from his shoulder, his head and his bottom where there was a man shoving his dick up it. It was painting the ground red but the men did not care, all the two men cared was their own pleasure. Barely able to stay conscious, Heero force himself to create a Levin bolt in his bound hands. With all his might he swung his hands and broke free from the hold of the man holding his bound hands above his head and slams the small charge of Levin bolt he managed to create at the man. Instantly the man fall to his sides with a gaping burnt on his torso. Heero quickly created another Levin charge and threw it at the man still feverently thrusting into him him. The man too fell on top of Heero with his eyes opened wide, pinning Heero to the ground.

With tremendous effort Heero shove the heavy man off him, then crawl away from them. When he reached a corner, he gagged and threw up blood. He could barely see, everything was fuzzy and distorted. He was barely covered and drenched in his own blood. He knew he would not make it out alive. He wouldn't want to survive. Not after what had happened. It was better if he just died. His nose were also bleeding profusely, he could barely keep his eyes open any longer, not that he could see. He was succumbing to the darkness when the door of the cell burst open with a loud bang. He could make out a figure standing there. Against the light in the background, it seemed like Shinigami hand come for him at last. Heero just let darkness surround him.

Duo took his time and had a long hot bath to sooth his aching muscles. After that he decided to see to the prisoner himself. Asking Trowa to accompany him, they went to the dungeons to visit the prisoner. However they did not expect to find the guard station empty and a ruckus in the cell itself. Quickly they opened the door to the cell to find a revolting scene. The two guards were down and they were partially undressed. More accurately their pants were undone. There was another figure at the far corner of the cell. He was drenched in blood and was barely dressed. It looked like his clothes were ripped from his body. He was coughing out clots of blood one minute, and the next the figure collapsed into a heap.

Rushing in, Duo went straight to the prisoner. The condition of the prisoner was scandalous to him. From the looks of it the guards violated the prisoner. The body was like a broken doll he was bleeding all over. There was a nasty gash on the back of his head, a deep wound on the right shoulder that was probably from Scythe's tail spikes, and there was bleeding from between the legs which Duo did not want to think of how they came to be. The reason for the now ongoing war maybe lost but when word of the desecrating act upon the Sank prince ever reaches the Sank kingdom, the war will elevate to a new level. It would be disastrous. Sank would even seek the destruction of OZ for two foolish soldiers act for desecrating their prince to such extent. There will be hell to pay for this. And if the Sank prince died, it will be even worst. Quickly picking up the wounded Sank prince, Duo turns around and rushed to find a healer.

Healers Room

"I have treated the poison and bandaged the wound on his shoulder. The head wound has been dealt with as well. The penetration wound has stopped bleeding and will heal in time. He has a high fever and his body is in shock from the trauma. He will survive if he makes it through the night." The healer informed Duo after spending hours trying to save the Sank prince.

"Aaa…"

"We will be on our guard to make sure he makes it through the night my prince." The healer tried to convince his prince.

"Send him to my room and set up all the necessary equipment you will need there. I want him to be comfortable and where I'll be able to monitor him."

"But my prince, …"

"Just do as you are told healer."

"My prince if I may speak?"

"What is it?"

"Shall I put a memory charm on him? To suppress this episode from his memory?" the healer suggested.

"Can you do more than that?"

"How much more my prince?" asked the confused healer at his prince's request.

"Can you erase all his memory? Erase his memory that he is the Sank prince, that our kingdoms are at war, that we are enemies?"

"It is a difficult task, the memory charm must be really powerful but it can be done. However my prince, I cannot completely erase one's memories, just suppress it that he will not be able to recall them. He will not be able to remember his past; he will be a fresh blank paper for you to shape and color. I will also place a charm so that he will be more receptive to the your suggestion, my prince."

"That will be useful." Duo absently answered as he stare at the patient.

The Sank prince was gorgeous. Dark brown messy locks falling over the forehead just reaching the slanted eyes with long lashes. Sharp and angular face revealing a touch of exotic features. He had a lean and muscular frame. The Sank prince was very appealing to Duo, so much that Duo wanted the man for himself.

Oz Throne room

"What happened Duo? How could this had happened? Where are those imbeciles now?" King Treize roared.

"Father calm down. What's done is done. We can only hope that he survives this ordeal. As for those imbeciles, they are taken cared of. The Sank Prince's levin bolts were weakly charged under his condition at the time. It only stunned and the burnt where it hit. I have order severe punishment on those two."

"Sank will fight tooth and nail to get their prince back. My spies tell me that Zechs is riding again to get his son back." Treize sigh.

"They cannot have him back father."

Treize look up at his son curiously at that statement.

"Why is that Duo?"

"I … erm they"

"In any case, the prince will let them know what had happened and things will go from bad to worst, if he survives and gets back to Sank. How is he by the way?"

"The healers are watching over him now in my room. If he survives the night he will heal in time. The healer suggested that we place a memory charm to make him forget his mishap."

"That is a wise thing to do under such circumstances"

"Father,….I"

"What is it Duo?"

"I've ordered the healer to make him forget all that he is."

"Why Duo. Why would you do that?"

"I…I want him father." Duo's words came out just a whisper.

Treiza eyes widen at his son's words.

"Duo, you… you have a duty to this kingdom. You are my only heir. He's the enemy prince. We are at war."

"He won't remember all that if the spell works properly father. As for a heir, they are potions for conception."

"This is not a wise decision, Duo. Spells can be lifted, people will recognize him, and he may not return your affection. This attraction of yours may be only a passing feint."

"I will win his heart father. This is not a passing attraction. I'm sure that he is the one for me."

Duo's room

Duo stare at the person in his bed, tracing lightly over his sleeping face, wishing, hoping that he will survive and wake up soon. He never dreamed that he would fall in love at first sight. Well almost, first sight. They had been fighting for a long time on their dragon's backs. Never really getting a good look at the others faces. In the dungeon he was not really looking at his features, only worry about the wounds and getting to the healers. But at the healers, when they were cleaning him up and healing the wounds was when Duo finally got a good look at his enemy for the first time. The beautiful man had captured his heart in an instant. He will do all in his power can to keep this man with him, no matter what the cost.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Dragon Rage 2/?

Author: shad0w118

Archive: , Yes, please. I appreciate it.

Pairing: 2 1, 3 4,

Rating: R

Category: AU, Magic,

Warnings: rape, non-consented sex, blood, gore, torture, angst

Notes: This fic is not kind to Heero at all. He is tortured, raped, manipulated, brainwashed. WARNING: If you can't stand this then don't read.. Well not so bad in this chapter. Just a bit of injury and some battle and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and the standard stuff. This is a yaoi fic contains R rated stuff and m/m relationships. Dun like then dun read.

As predicted the Sank forces came after their prince with the King leading them to battle. No matter how they tried Sank, did not manage to break through the Oz formation. When both sides were weary and exhausted, they retreated back to their barracks to regroup and recuperate. While Sank plan their next attack, Oz plan how to strengthen their defenses.

Duo tumbled into his room weary and tired from the latest exhausting battle. Sank was determine to rescue their prince but Duo was also keen on keep the man. The said prince has yet awakened from his slumber. Duo discarded his armor and clothes along the way as he headed to the bathing chamber. Soothing his sore muscles in the hot bath he was soaking in Duo thought of the Sank prince and his magnificent white dragon in their past encounters. They were a worthy adversary to both his Deathscythe and himself. It was why they would be very compatible companions. Duo's hands began to wander to his nether regions, fisting himself as he imagine himself buried within the tight sheath of his unconscious prince. Bring himself off with just the fantasy of being with the slumbering figure on his bed.

Spent and exhausted from his high Duo thought back on the white dragon was still refusing to eat. Her health was deteriorating and she was wailing for her master. Meanwhile the Sank prince has yet to regain consciousness, it has been 7 days and the wounds are healing nicely with the help of magic and healing slave applied daily but he has yet to awakened. Everyday Duo would admire at the slumbering figure on his bed until he fell asleep and waking up every morning with frustrations and fighting the urge to claim the sleeping beauty. Healers unable to find what was wrong only say that the traumatized body was still recuperating.

Movement in his bed caused Duo startled awake looking for an enemy that maybe had managed to sneak in. He did not find an assassin but came face to face with the Sank prince waking up finally. Eyes fluttering with a hand rubbing away the sleepiness away as if he had just woke up from a good night's slumber.

"What, Where am I?" asked the prince groggily as he tried to sit up only to wince at the pain from his head and shoulder.

"Do..Do you remember who you are? Remember what happened?" Duo avoid answering but instead asked his own instead.

"I'm …. I ….. I can't remember. I ….." The prince clutches his head in pain as he tries too hard to remember.

" S' ok. Don't hurt yourself trying to remember. You had a bad accident. You were hurt in battle. But its ok now, I will take care of you beloved."

"But I …I don't remember." The prince grasps his head even tighter as pain sear through his brain.

"It's ok Heero. Don't think anymore. It will all come back soon. I will help you." Duo tried to soothe the distressed prince who couldn't remember.

"Heero?"

"Yes, your name and I am Duo, beloved."

"Beloved?"

"Yes, beloved. Heero you are my royal consort as I am the Prince of Oz. We have been bound to each other for a month now." Duo raise Heero's left hand to show him the promise ring on his forth finger which he hand place on the Sank prince while he was still unconscious.

"Oh…." Was all Heero could produce as he glance at the ring on his finger and then at the face of the man before him who claims to be his mate and a blush he knew that was creeping up his face.

"I…I'm sorry I don't remember. I…..I….."

"Hush, now beloved. Do not fret. It was not your fault. It was my fault that you were hurt. I was careless."

"What happened? How long was I out."

"I made a mistake and let people hurt you. You were out for 7 days. I was so worried that you will never wake up." Duo hugged and then buries his face at the Heero's neck.

Heero tentatively raise his hand to pat the back of the man hugging him tightly. The feeling felt awkward to him, it was as if he never been intimate with this man who claims to be his mate. Heero tried to recall any memory of this man only to be assaulted with a pounding headache. He was feeling oddly warm and safe in Duo's embrace, which soothe his headache. Soft whispers from Duo and the comforting embrace, Heero find his eyes feeling heavy as he flutter them close and fell asleep once again.

"Healer, how is he?"

"He is doing well my prince. Everything is healing properly. As for the memory loss, it was expected from the heavy damage sustained from the fall. It will come back in time."

Duo had everything planned out before Heero woke up, he had device a story and made sure everyone knew what to answer in front of Heero when questioned.

"What is going on outside? Is there a battle outside?"

"We are at war Heero, with the Sank Kingdom. It has been going on for generations. No one knows for what reason anymore. But you are safe here. Don't worry."

"Did I get hurt out there?"

"Partially"

"Duo could you help me up please I want to look out the window."

Duo acquiesces to the request and help's Heero out of the bed. Heero was unsteady on his legs and lean heavily on to Duo for support. Staring out the Heero could see the battle going on, multi-color dragons on both sides attacking each other. Casualties and wounded on both sides. Heero felt his heart ache at the sight.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To your dragon, She is refusing to eat and it is affecting her health."

"Oh….."

"Hopefully she will eat after seeing you are ok now. She was depressed and calling out for you. That was why she refused to eat."

At the main caverns Heero could see a beautiful white dragon wailing pitifully as she uses her tail to sweep away the food offered to her. There was a black dragon beside her trying to persuade her to eat and from the body language the way the black dragon was rubbing against the white dragon, he was courting her. As if in a trance, Heero's legs automatically moved forward towards the beautiful creature. At the sight of him, the white dragon gave a cry and brush off all the surrounding caretakers and rush to him stomping the grounds so hard it shook the whole carven.

One wrong step would land Heero seriously injured. The dragon however stopped a few feet from Heero and cranes her long neck down and brushes her head against Heero affectionately. One could almost hear her purr if dragons could purr. Heero's hands came up and caress the cold silver white scales of the snout as he nuzzle the cheek area with his own.

"Wing" he softly whisper her name as it just seemed appropriate for her somehow.

"You have to eat. It's not good for you if you don't eat. You'll starve and you'll fall sick. Please don't fall sick, I will fell sad if you do." Heero stretch out his free arm as a sign.

Duo understanding the gesture, quickly order the keepers to hand some meat to Heero to feed the dragon. Finally accepting the food offering from Heero, the white dragon chow down a few tons of meat. It must have been starving from not eating since the day of captured. Finally she was eating again after Heero had talked to her. Scythe was beside her wooing her again, this time she seems to spare him a bit of her attention.

"Take care of yourself now. I will be back to see you. Don't make it hard for the caretakers. They are only doing their job. So be a good girl. Ok? Wing." Heero told his dragon.

She dutifully nodded and nuzzle Heero one last time before he was pulled by Duo back to the castle. Heero turn his around and caught eye of the black dragon at Wing's side again and flexing his wings to full length. He was showing off to Wing hoping to impress her. Heero chuckle at the sight.

"We are going to see father. I must tell him the good new that you are awake." Duo inform him as he lead Heero around the palace.

The corridors were artistically and beautifully carved from the mountain caverns. The place was well lighted with many windows and torches. However Heero could not recall any of these places or fell any recognition or even felt that he had ever lived in this place like when he had when he set eyes in Wing. He could not feel that this place was his home. It felt strangely odd and foreign to him, like he did not belong here. The more he thought about it , the more his slowly developing headache became more pronounce and excruciating. Halting in mid step, Heero bought his hand to his throbbing head. Why is it every time he tried to remember he gets this terrible headache. It was as if he was not allowed to remember.

"Heero, is something wrong?" Duo asked him with concern.

"Just a headache. It's nothing to worry about."

"Beloved you are still healing, don't force yourself too much. It can't be good."

"I'm ok really. Your father must not be kept waiting. He is the king after all. Let's go."

Oz Throne Room

"Ah…Heero my son." Treize rose from his throne and swept Heero in to a bear hug. "I'm glad you to see you've finally wake up. You had Duo so worried that he'll have kittens."

"……." Heero did not know what to address the man.

"Father you are crushing Heero, You sometimes don't know your own strength" Duo pried his father off his husband.

"Aa.. that's true. Come now lets have lunch together you must be famished and we have so much to speak of."

After lunch, Duo request to be excused as Heero would need rest as he is still healing. Treize will need to discuss battle plans with his generals on the next impending attack of the Sank forces. Heero and Duo left the dining halls with Duo's arm around Heero's waist. Duo was going to be as intimate as possible at every chance he gets. He heard Heero sigh contently as he rest his head on his shoulders.

"How did we meet Duo? When did we fall in love? Was it love at first sight?" Heero asked after walking in silence for a few moments.

"………" Duo did not know how to answer Heero's sudden string of question. He had not thought this would come up so he did not prepare for the answers. "I …..uh..uh…. We uh…uh…."

"Come on Duo it can't be that hard to answer, Can it?"

"No, I can answer, it's just that I don't exactly know how to tell you. We didn't meet at the best of circumstances. We were practically at each other's throats. And I don't want to give you the wrong impression of our relationship."

"Ohh… but we settle our differences and fell in love after that rite?"

"Yea, you are a stubborn and a fine warrior Heero, Every time we battle, there is no certain say to who will win, you win some and you lose some but no matter what you always bounce back right up and challenge me again. You can say that you are my greatest opponent."

"Battle? You say as if we were enemies."

"Uhh… NO! of course not, I only mean that you always challenge me to be a better fighter. You taught me a lot from those spars. Yea training spar's."

(Yawn) Heero tried to cover the yawning. He was tired already but did not want to disappoint Duo, not when they are spending time together getting to know one another.

"You're tired Heero, let's get you back to bed and rest you're still recovering."

"But…"

"No buts. You are going to back to bed and rest. I will be there with you."

They both proceed back to the bedroom where Duo tuck Heero in and then sat there looking over his love sleep as he run his fingers through the soft and fine hair. That was until a soldier burst into the room looking for him.

"My prince we are under attack. Sank has launch their next attempt. The troops require your leadership to lead them to victory."

"Get Trowa, He will go in my place."

"But my prince!"

"They need you Duo, lead them and come back victorious. For me, please." Heero had cut in to the conversation after being awoken from his slumber when the guard burst into the room.

"Duo turn his attention to the man beside him, his eyes soften as he took in the profile of the man who had captivated him with just a glance. "Any for you my love."

"Get Deathscythe ready to ride" Duo then ordered the soldier.

"At once my prince." With that the guard left the room.

"Are you really ok for me to leave you?"

"I'm fine Duo, I can take care of myself. Now go and be careful. I lo…. Just come back safely ok?"

Duo place a chaste kiss on Heero's forehead then stood up and headed for the door. " I will come back bearing victory." With that said Duo close the door behind him.

At the Battle Field

'CRACK'

'BOOM'

'SWOSH'

'ZAP'

'ZING'

Duo barely dodged the levin spear that nearly took off his ear. The Chinese man on the red dragon was relentlessly on his tail in every battle. Many times in past battles he had seen this rider beside the prince of Sank. Duo guessed that this must be Heero's guard and he must currently be atoning for his failure in allowing his prince getting captured by him. He was not giving Heero up though. He intended to have the prince by his side till they grow old and grey.

Turning Scythe around, he flung his own levin charge at the red dragon Rider which they dodge easily.

"Release our Prince you cur. You are cowards using a hostage to win."

"Your prince is in fine health. You need not worry and we are not holding him hostage. He is my honored guest in fact."

"If my prince is not a hostage then why not release him."

"I need not tell you the reason. He is fine, just take your army and retreat."

"Never. Not while our prince is at your mercy."

Both kingdoms refuse to back down, the battle ended with injury on both sides but with no side really winning. It was a draw. For now.

Prince Duo's Room

Unable to rest knowing that Duo was out engaged in a battle, Heero felt restless and got out of bed. He went to the window and sat on the stile looking out at the raging battle going on outside. He wished he could be out there too. He wished he could help Duo. He sat there just watching the battle as he heard the roars and cries of the dragons and soldiers alike when fall or get injured. He prayed that Duo would be safe. Tired as he was, he sat there at the window just watching.

Quietly a figure slipped into the room, Heero was unaware as his exhaustion finally won over his determination, and he was asleep by the window in an uncomfortable position. The figure stealthily slips closer, in the hand a glint of the dagger was reflected by the light. Malevolent eyes glare down at the sleeping figure as the dagger raised ready to strike. Heero jerk awake as the dagger plunge down. Heero lunge at his attacker causing the dagger to missing its initial target but it still meet flesh on Heero's shoulder as he push off his attacker from him. The dagger was lift sticking out of Heero's right shoulder, blood gushing out rapidly from the wound. Heero could see that his attacker was dressed in Oz guard leathers. He could not understand why was the guard attacking him. Was it an assassin that managed to infiltrate the castle?

TBC…

Note: Ok now that this is done, I can go back to ROD and WWL. I'm hoping to finish a somewhat valentine fic for the coming day. Please review and tell me what you think. Like it, don't like it or its rubbish, just tell me. But anyway I hope it was not too bad that readers don't like it. Hope you enjoy reading it. Till the next chapter which I plan to it to be the last but not sure yet might have to extend the length. Ja ne.


End file.
